Untitled Feeling: Kami tte doushite?
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan yang tak terduga dan juga kerinduan Shintarou akan model rambut Akashi semasa SMA. Lagi-lagi mereka hanya mengulang kejadian setahun lalu. (WARNING!Yaoi/MidoAka/OOC/Sequel of Untitled Feelling)


Satu tahun sudah berlalu sejak kelulusannya dari SMA. Sekarang ia melanjutkan kuliah di salah satu universitas di Tokyo. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin sekolah lagi di Tokyo. Sepertinya ia agak merindukan sesuatu dari kota ini.

Entah pukul berapa sekarang, langit sudah menggelap dan salju mulai turun. Ah, dingin sekali. Bocah bersurai scarlet itu mengeratkan syalnya. Di musim dingin seperti ini jadi mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan olehnya. Ulang tahunnya kah? Bukan, ada hal lain yang lebih 'istimewa' dari hari ulang tahunnya. Saat itu ia menghabiskan malamnya bersama mantan rekan setimnya. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu, tapi ia merasa senang.

Ia berjalan lurus ke depan, menelusuri trotoar yang sudah sepi orang itu. Matanya terus melihat ke bawah, takut-takut ia tersandung dan memalukan diri sendiri. Sampai sesuatu menghalangi jalannya dan ia menabraknya. Sejak kapan ada tembok di tengah trotoar begini? Si scarlet pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang bersurai hijau lumut dengan kacamata yang membentengi dua manik emeraldnya.

"Shintarou.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya si scarlet yang tentunya mengenal si hijau lumut ini, Shintarou.

"Kenapa nanodayo? Memangnya aku tidak boleh ada di sini?" Shintarou pun bertanya kembali dengan ketus.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku. Itu masalahnya."

"Bukankah seharusnya itu salahmu, nanodayo? Siapa suruh tidak lihat ke depan malah lihat ke bawah."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, minggir." Si scarlet itupun mencoba menerobos, tapi langsung dihalangi oleh Shintarou.

"Aku bilang minggir, Shintarou." Si scarlet itu pun mencoba lagi menerebos tubuh tembok Shintarou.

"Akashi, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau tinggal di Tokyo?"

"Hah? Memangnya kau siapa? Mau aku tinggal di neraka sekalipun, kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawab scarlet bernama Akashi itu dengan ketus.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu." Shintarou berucap dengan lantang.

Akashi menatap penuh tanya Shintarou. Perkataannya persis seperti setahun lalu. "Apa masalahmu, Shintarou?"

Shintarou kembali menatap si scarlet yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu. Detik berikutnya, ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Iie, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu, nanodayo."

Shintarou berbalik dan siap meninggalkan Akashi. Tapi sebuah tangan mencegahnya untuk pergi lebih jauh. Akashi menarik mantel bagian belakang Shintarou. Dan mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit.

"Ada apa, Akashi?" tanya Shintarou tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Udaranya dingin." Jawab Akashi singkat dan langsung menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepala Shintarou.

"Memang. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."

Bukannya melepas cengkramannya, Akashi malah memeluk Shintarou dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung yang lebar itu. Ia menghirup aroma si hijau lumut dalam-dalam.

"Oi, Akashi."

Akashi masih diam tak bergeming. Mungkin ia juga terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Akashi angkat bicara. "Aku merindukan sesuatu."

Shintarou membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Akashi. Otomatis pelukannya pun terlepas. Shintarou menatap Akashi yang pandangannya tak fokus kepadanya. "Akashi, kau sendiri yang bilang jika sedang berbicara dengan orang kau harus menatapnya."

"Aku tidak sedang bicara, aku sedang berpikir." Ucap Akashi tanpa perlu repot-repot menatap Shintarou.

"Tatap aku, Akashi." Pinta Shintarou.

Anehnya, Akashi menurut dan menatap Shintarou dengan datarnya. Shintarou menyibak poni Akashi yang sudah memanjang agar bisa melihat dua ruby yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Lalu sedikit menjambak rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shintarou?" Tanya Akashi ketus.

"Kau harus ke rumah ku. Sekarang."

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memotong rambutmu."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Dengan paksaan yang sangat memaksa, akhirnya Akashi sampai juga di rumah Shintarou. Jika saja Shintarou tidak mencengkram tangannya di sepanjang jalan, mungkin Akashi sudah melarikan diri.

Masih dengan menarik tangan Akashi, Shintarou langsung membawa Akashi ke kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan Akashi di kursi belajarnya dengan paksa. Lalu ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuka mantel yang membalut tubuhnya sedaritadi. Ia membuka laci dari sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Ia seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Oi, Shintarou, apa yang kau lakukan?" Akashi masih tidak bergeming dari kursi itu. Ia tampak lelah dengan perlakuan Shintarou.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sepertinya Shintarou sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Akashi dengan sebuah gunting di tangannya. Akashi sedikit menatap horor gunting itu.

"Tunggu, Shintarou. Kau tidak berniat melakukan hal buruk, kan?"

Tiba-tiba Shintarou berlutut di hadapannya dan memainkan poni panjang Akashi. Akashi semakin menatap bingung temannya ini.

"Kau ingat gunting ini, Akashi?" Shintarou menunjukkan gunting yang ada di tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah lihat. Oh, apa aku pernah memotong rambutku dengan gunting itu?"

"Ya, benar. Reuni pertama kita sebelum Winter Cup dimulai. Dan jangan lupa, kau sempat menyerang Kagami dengan ini."

"Tidak usah mengingatkan bagian yang terakhir, Shintarou. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

Perlahan Shintarou menarik poni panjang Akashi, lalu mengguntingnya tanpa permisi dahulu kepada si empu. Akashi sedikit melebarkan matanya. Shintarou terus melakukan pekerjaannya sampai poni Akashi pendek, persis seperti saat Akashi memotong rambutnya sendiri waktu itu. Sebelum Winter Cup dimulai.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Shintarou berdiri dan membuang sisa rambut Akashi ke tong sampah, lalu meletakkan gunting itu di meja belajarnya.

"Kau lebih bagus seperti itu, Akashi." Ucapnya sambil menatap intens Akashi.

"Kau mempermainkan ku, Shintarou?"

Shintarou hanya terkekeh. "Untuk apa aku mempermainkan mu?"

Lalu Shintarou mengulurkan tangannya kepada Akashi. Akashi semakin menatapnya heran saja. "Soal kau merindukan sesuatu," Shintarou memberi jeda sejenak, "apa kejadian setahun yang lalu?"

Akashi tidak bergeming. Sejak kapan Shintarou bisa menandingi dirinya, membaca pikiran orang. Akashi tidak menjawab dan menerima uluran tangan Shintarou. Shintarou menariknya perlahan, Akashi pun bangkit dari kursinya.

Shintarou berjalan mundur sampai ia menduduki ranjang. Akashi semakin tidak bergeming saja saat melihat 'ranjang' yang diduduki Shintarou. Akashi masih berdiri tegak di depannya, dengan satu tangan yang digenggam olehnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menyambut ranjangku?" Tanya Shintarou tiba-tiba dan menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunan.

Akashi tidak menjawab, malah ia berjalan mendekati Shintarou lalu menautkan keningnya dengan kening Shintarou. Kedua pasang manik itu bertemu dan terhanyut dalam keindahan masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Shintarou?"

"Kau seharusnya tahu jawabanku."

"Aku sedang malas menebak. Meskipun aku tahu jawabanku benar."

Tangan Shintarou mulai jahil ingin membuka mantel yang masih dikenakan Akashi sedaritadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kau masih memakai mantelmu. Di sini sudah tidak dingin."

Akashi melepas tautannya, lalu menanggalkan mantel yang ada di tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. "Kau sudah puas?"

"Sepertinya, kau yang belum puas."

Lagi-lagi Akashi tidak menghiraukan kalimat Shintarou. Ia malah memeluk si hijau lumut ini sampai terbaring di ranjangnya. Akashi memeluk erat-erat yang ada dalamdekapannya itu. Lalu menindih tubuh besar itu sampai sesuatu di bawah sana saling bergesekan. Dan Shintarou tersentak karena itu. Perlahan Shintarou membalas pelukan Akashi, meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggunh si scarlet dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Ada apa, Akashi?"

Sudah kali berapa ini Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shintarou. Ia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Shintarou. Nafasnya yang berhembus hangat memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Shintarou.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada ku saat ini." Ucap Akashi tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi semula.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Shintarou menarik surai Akashi agar ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Shintarou. Yang ditanya pun kembali diam. Lagi-lagi matanya tidak fokus. Lalu tangan Shintarou mulai bergerak membuka kancing kemeja abu-abu yang dikenakan Akashi. Akashi langsung menahan tangan Shintarou agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

"Kali ini, biar aku saja."

Akashi bangkit dari atas tubuh Shintarou. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang dan menanggalkan seluruh kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Lalu ia kembali menindih Shintarou dengan tubuh polosnya.

Pertama-tama, Akashi melepas kacamata yang tidak pernah bosan bertengger di wajah Shintarou dan meletakkannya dengan sembarang. Lalu, ia mencium bibir Shintarou. Menjilatnya, menghisapnya, sampai bermain dengan lidah Shintarou. Shintarou pun sangat menikmati permainan ini. Ia sampai mendorong belakang kepala Akashi agar ia tidak buru-buru melepas ciumannya. Tak lupa tangan Akashi bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Shintarou.

Lalu bibir Akashi langasung turun ke dada Shintarou dan menjilatinya dengan intens. Memainkan dua buah tonjolan yang ada di sana. Tak lupa menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigitnya pelan. Ah, Akashi sangat menikmati ini.

Setelah puas dengan dua tonjolan itu, Akashi terus turun sampai menemukan sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana. Ia mengelus-elus bagian itu hingga membuat erangan kecil dari empunya. Ia menurunkan risleting celana Shintarou dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari sana, sedikit memijitnya. Lalu ia beralih menggunakan mulutnya, menjilatinya dan menghisapnya. Getaran nikmat pun menjalar di sekujur tubuh Shintarou. Shintarou mulai mengerang nikmat. Sampai ia menumpahkan hasratnya di dalam mulut si scarlet.

Akashi pun tidak kesal dengan hal itu, ia malah menelan semua cairan putih itu. Lalu ia merangkak kembali menghampiri bibir Shintarou dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Ia mulai bekerja lagi dan mencoba memasukkan milik Shintarou ke dalam dirinya.

"A-ahh..! Shintarou..!"

Yang disebut-sebut pun tampak tenggelam dalam kenikmatannya sendiri. Akashi pun mulai bergerak naik turun untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih. Berkali-kali mendesah meneriaki nama Shintarou. Yang diteriaki pun tampak sangat menikmati.

Gemas dengan gerakan Akashi yang begitu 'selow', Shintarou mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membiarkan si scarlet berada di pangkuannya, dengan miliknya yang menancap di sana. Wajah Akashi sudah cukup merah dan sangat menggoda imannya. Perlahan Shintarou menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sepertinya Akashi sangat menikmati. Lalu, Ia kembali memeluk Shintarou dan membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan lehernya. Bahkan ia tidak mendesah lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak kuat, eh?" Tanya Shintarou di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Akashi kembali tak menghiraukan. Ia hanya menikmati gerakan Shintarou dan aroma tubuhnya yang begitu menggoda. Dengan iseng, tangan Shintarou bergerak memainkan tonjolan yang berada di dada Akashi. Akashi pun terkejut dengan memeluk erat leher Shintarou. Akashi ingin Shintarou melakukan yang lebih dari itu. Shintarou semakin cepat bergerak dan membuat Akashi tidak tahan lagi untuk keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka klimaks secara bersamaan. Akashi semakin erat saja memeluk Shintarou.

.

.

.

Shintarou melirik jam sekejap. Pukul tiga dini hari dan ia masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Sama pula dengan orang yang sejak mereka melakukan 'itu' hingga sekarang, belum melepaskan pelukannya. Rasanya seakan Shintarou akan menghilang begitu.

"Akashi, aku tahu kau belum tidur sedaritadi."

Yang dipanggil Akashi pun hanya diam dan masih membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Shintarou. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Surai scarletnya bergerak bak kucing manja. Shintarou menarik lagi selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh polos Akashi. Lalu sedikit mengelus surai scarlet itu pelan.

"Ada apa? Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kucing begitu." Ucap Shintarou lagi.

Yang diajak bicara lagi-lagi tidak merespon. Rasanya Shintarou ingin membuang bocah ini dari ranjangnya. Tidak biasanya Akashi seperti ini. Tentu saja! Ini sudah di luar batas normal kewarasan seorang Akashi.

Tiba-tiba Akashi mengangkat kepalanya. Manik ruby nya menatap dalam-dalam manik emerald Shintarou. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, lalu mencium bibir itu singkat. Akashi sedikit tersenyum.

"Oyasumi." Ucap Akashi lalu kembali meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Shintarou.

Shintarou hanya tersenyum tipis dengan sikap mantan kaptennya ini. Lalu ia mencium puncak kepala Akashi. "Oyasumi."

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

><p>Bertemu lagi dengan saya sang author Bandel XD<p>

Padahal saya masih punya banyak utang fic dan saya malah bikin squel fic yang ga karuan ini hehe gomen gomen..

untuk first reader saya ucapkan WELCOME!

semoga fic ini menjadi fic yang nikmat untuk dibaca.

Sampai bertemu di karya saya berikutnya!

Ja~


End file.
